


Darkstalkers. Драбблы.

by UsagiToxic



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Philosophy, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, крошечные драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вампир + суккуб

\- Убери это.  
\- Щас.  
\- Убери это отсюда.  
\- Размечтался!  
\- Убери это от меня!  
\- А в ножки тебе не поклониться?  
\- ...я приказываю тебе, Морриган Энсланд!  
\- Да ну? А кто ты такой, чтобы мне приказывать - владыка мира демонов, что ли?  
\- Он самый и...  
\- Моими стараниями! Поэтому молчи и не возмущайся.  
\- Женщина, я тебя одолел в честном бою!... убери это хотя бы из кровати.  
\- Тебе так это мешает?  
\- Я здесь сплю!  
\- Вот именно! Ты здесь спишь, спишь беспробудно после каждой "рабочей ночи", и не обращаешь на меня никакого внимания. И пока ты будешь тут лежать бесчувственным бревном, я буду есть чесночный хлеб в кровати.


	2. Вампир и жертва

\- У людей есть то, чего вы, Дарксталкеры, не имеете. Это настоящая душа и бьющееся сердце. Мы можем искренне любить, и мне жаль вас, что вы не знаете этого чувства. Так и существуете всё отведённое вам время - злые и неполноценные.

\- Глупый человек. Кто вбил вам эту мысль, что мы, создания тьмы, не умеем любить? Кто сказал, что для того, чтобы чувствовать, нужны такие ничтожные вещи, как "сердце" и "душа"? Вы так гордитесь этими вещами, хотя они лишь делают вас слабее. Вы печётесь об их сохранности и чистоте, мучаетесь, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться. И всё из-за ничтожной надежды попасть в таинственное место, которое вы сами же и выдумали.

\- Я верю в жизнь после смерти.

\- Я верю в жизнь до смерти. Ты утверждаешь, что Дарксталкеры не любят, человек? Так я докажу обратное. Я люблю своё существование. Я люблю каждую ночь, которая даёт мне почувствовать себя полным крови и эмоций. Я люблю власть, как ваш человеческий род сказал бы, "всей душой и сердцем". Удовольствие, которое власть доставляет мне, несоизмеримо ни с чем иным. Большего наслаждения я не знал и не желаю узнать.

\- Ты эгоист, Дарксталкер. А кого-нибудь когда-нибудь ты любил?

\- А вот это, человек, уже не твоё дело, - уклончиво протянул Дмитрий Максимов, отводя взгляд.

Из-за занавески выпала хохочущая Морриган Энсланд.


	3. Сестра Фелиция!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Концовке Фелиции в Darkstalkers 3 посвящается.

Сестра Фелиция! Сестра Фелиция! Ну как так можно? Вы же детей воспитываете! Как вам в голову подобное пришло? Это ведь, не побоюсь этого слова... разврат! Разврат чистой воды! Что значит нормально? Это у вас у Дарксталкеров нормально, а у нас... что значит человек? А уши? А усы-лапы-хвост, вместо паспорта предьявленные? Сестра Фелиция, вы испытываете моё терпение. Вы знаете, что вы здесь на особых условиях! Нет, это подразумевает ограничения, а не лишние дозволения! Сестра Фелиция, вы знаете, что вам запрещено прилюдно вылизывать свою шерсть! Сестра Фелиция, я уже давно привык к тому, что вы пугаете прихожан своими песнями! Но дети, подумайте о детях! Да, я слышал, как вы поёте! Сестра Фелиция, вы хорошо, вы отлично поёте, но, сестра Фелиция, тексты иногда хоть проверяйте! У нас есть прихожане и из дальних стран! А каково мне было выслушивать упрёки от достопочтенной пожилой пары, что наш детский хор поёт "Владимирский централ"? Сестра Фелиция, я вас прошу быть внимательнее! И не обнажаться прилюдно! Вы же детей воспитываете! Что значит естественно? Что значит покраснел? Сестра Фелиция, это у вас, Дарксталк... людей-кошек нормально, а у нас это неприлично! Сестра Фелиция, нет, я не смел смотреть, что у вас там шерсть прикрывает, а что нет! Сестра Фелиция, я понимаю, что вам жарко! Всем жарко, сёстрам жарко, мне жарко, детям жарк... нет, нет, сестра Фелиция! Я запрещаю вам организовывать массовые купания! Сестра Фелиция, ну как вы не понимаете, что разврат? Ну как я вам объясню, мне некогда, сестра Фелиция! Прочтите сами! Найдите сами между строк! Я знаю, что вы сильнее, сестра Фелиция! Но срам прикрывать надо! Нет, я не смотрел на вашу шерсть, сестра Фелиция! Вы так учите детей разврату, сестра Фелиция! Это пока не умеют, но дети растут! Да, купания и разврат связаны, сестра Фелиция! Хотя бы разделите мальчиков и девочек! Я знаю, что пока не умеют, но вдруг!

...ох, сестра Фелиция. Наказание вы Божье.


End file.
